logoswikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Hanna-Barbera/Other
Hanna-Barbera Classics 1949-1950 The first logo of Hanna-Barbera. 1950–1951 The logo changed in 1950. This was just a later version of the 1949 logo. H-B Enterprises 1951–1953 1953 1953–1958 1958–1959 The boxes changed in 1958. This was just a later version of the 1953 logo. Hanna-Barbera Productions 1959–1961 1961 1961–1966 1966–1967 1967–1968 In 1967, since Taft owned Hanna-Barbera, a byline was added and the color changed. Taft no longer owns Hanna-Barbera. Turner Entertainment is the current owner of Hanna-Barbera. 1968–1974 In 1968, the 1966 and 1967 motion designs was dropped and replaced. The logo, nicknamed "Zooming HB", would appear by it zooming in. 1969–1971 1974–1979 1974–1978 1977–1979 Sept 8, 1979 – May 20, 1986; July 1988 – June 1992 1979–1982 1982–1983 1983–1986 1988–1992 1990 Sept 1986 – 1992; Nov 18, 1998 – July 16, 2004 1986–1988 1988–1992 1991–1992 1998–2001 2001–2003 2003-2004 1990–1991 Hanna-Barbera, Inc. Turner Entertainment would buy out Hanna-Barbera Productions sometime in 1991. 1991–1992 H-B Production Co. Feb 12, 1992 – Feb 7, 1993 April 4, 1993 – 1996 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Sept 11, 1993 – Dec 24, 1994 Following the previous season, the company revised its original name as ''Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc.'' Following Turner's purchase of Hanna-Barbera in 1991, sometimes these closing variants of these logos appear with the then-current Turner Entertainment Co. logo Sept 3, 1994 – Nov 28, 1997 This is used in all of the new modern broadcasts of the old Hanna Barbera cartoons from the 1960s. Feb 20, 1995 – Jun 18, 2004 1995–1997 1997–2003 2001–2003 2003-2004 January 2009 – May 2012 2009-2011 2011-2012 2012 May 31, 2012-July 11, 2017 2012-2015 In May 31, 2012, the 2007-2012 motion designs was reverse logo and arrow. The logo, nicknamed "falling Arrow", would appear by it rises below. 2015-2017 In 2015, Hanna-Barbera changed color. Can found reverse color version or green color version. Turner Entertainment is the current owner of Hanna-Barbera. Feb 28, 2017 – present Title Card versions 1950-1953 Tom and Jerry Title Card.png Droopy Title Card.png Spike Title Card.png Mighty Mouse Title Card.png Heckle and Jeckle Title Card.png Herman and Katnip Title Card.png Barney Bear Title Card.png One Shots.png 1953-1954 Tom and Jerry Title Card 3.png Droopy Title Card 3.png Barney Bear Title Card 2.png Mighty Mouse Title Card 3.png Heckle and Jeckle Title Card 2.png Herman and Katnip Title Card 2.png 1954-1958 Tom and Jerry Title Card 2.jpg One Shots Title Card 1.png Droopy Title Card 1.jpg Mr. Magoo Title Card Tom and Jerry Title Card 3.jpg Droopy Title Card 2.png Gumby Title Card.jpg Spike and Tyke Title Card.jpg Ruff and Reddy Title Card.png 1958-1961 Huckleberry Hound Title Card.jpg Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks Title Card-0.jpg Yogi Bear Title Card.jpg QuickDrawMcGrawTitleCard.jpg Augie Doggie Title Card.jpg Snooper and Blabber Title Card.jpg Hokey Wolf Title Card.jpg Snagglepuss Title Card.jpg Yakky-Doodle Title Card.jpg 1961-1962 Quick Draw McGraw Title Card 2.png Augie Doggie Title Card 2.png Snooper and Blabber Title Card 2.jpg Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks Title Card 2 Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks Title Card-2.png Yogi Bear Title Card 2.jpg 1962-1966 Wally Gator Title Card.jpg Touche Turtle Title Card.jpg Lippy the Lion Title Card.jpg Magilla Gorilla Title Card.jpg Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse Title Card.jpg Ricochet Rabbit Title Card.jpg Peter Potamus Title Card.jpg Breezly and Sneezly Title Card.jpg Yippee Yappee and Yahooey Title Card.jpg Atom Ant Title Card.jpg Precious Pupp Title Card.jpg Hillbilly Bears Title Card.png Secret Squirrel Title Card.jpg Squiddly Diddly Title Card.png Winsome Witch Title Card.png In-credit version 1953-1958 1961-1966 1973-1977 1977-1988 1988-1992 in-credit texts 1951-1990 =